Get yourself together!
by SilentBook
Summary: After the defeat of Ragyo, what if all the life fibers wanted out from earth? Meaning Ryuko is in grave danger, those life fibers are slowly leaving her body. Angst. Maybe a happy ending or maybe not. Criticism welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This will turn into a major sob story with little funny bits here and there. If you aren't ready for the feels I wouldn't read it =( RATED T for language and probably other stuff that will happen. Enjoy, criticism is welcomed**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Ryuko was sitting at the ledge of a cliff, the skies were dark and the morning was misty. She looked at her hands trembling with fear, "Am I leaving too?" she asked herself. In reality after defeating her mother, Ragyo, life fibers started disappearing altogether. Ryuko felt she didn't have much time to live and did not want to worry those around her. Satsuki and Mako in that matter exactly. She coughed and covered her mouth so the little bit of blood that comes out doesn't splatter.

**-Hours Later-**

Mako and Ryuko were walking up the hill to go meet Satsuki for their "date". They both have been very excited for this day. It's been a few months since the incident and things have started to blow over slowly. Satsuki finally had a day off from her work just for today and it was exciting to see her. Ryuko was wearing jeans, white shirt and a black jacket with a emblem on the back. To top it all off she was wearing a red scarf. On the other hand, Mako was wearing cute shorts, pink and white long shirt with a purple bunny backpack.

"EHH!? What's wrong Ryuko-chan why are so slow!?" Mako asked.

"Nothing, I didn't get enough sleep" Ryuko replied with a lopsided smile.

Ryuko had to act like herself, not to worry anyone. They finally got up there and Ryuko was gasping for air, "It shouldn't be like this!" saying to herself angrily. Mako saw Satsuki and ran to her and gave her a big hug,

"SATSUKI-SAMMAAAAA"

"Hello Mankanshoku"

Ryuko grinned, she loved Mako's personality. And stared at the two blankly smiling but then snapped out of it, "Hey Nee-san". Satsuki was wearing a cute short dress that matched suited well with her newly cut short hair. She looked at Ryuko and her eyebrows creased from the bad shape she looked like she was in. But, she wouldn't say anything unless it becomes a big problem. Maybe she had her period or something. Ryuko looked at her quizzically.

"OOOOOOOOKAY, let's go already! No time to waste, let's go let's go" Mako interrupting everyone thoughts.

"Hai" They both replied in unison.

Mako dragged them to the shopping plaza to try on some clothes.

"Does this look good on me?" Satsuki asked twirling around in a light blue skirt topped with a white blouse.

"Yeah, I think it looks cute" Ryuko replied.

Satsuki smiled. Mako and Satsuki absorbed in finding new outfits, Ryuko excused herself to the bathroom. Turning on the faucet, she splashed water on her face. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw how pale and sickening she looked. With her left hand she punched the wall next to the mirror, "Dammit." She felt herself wavering and vision getting blurry for a few seconds.

Ryuko came back to them both have bought things but Mako went crazy you could barely see her over all the stuff she had. Ryuko chuckled at this, she didn't want this day to end yet. She wanted happiness, wishing she was human and her life wasn't ending as is.

"Ryuko-chan, what's so funny?" Mako asked with her cheeks puffed out.

"A-Ah nothing, nothing."

"You are an odd one, imouto"

Walking out of the store, they went to go get ice cream. Mako got the triple scoop of course, Satsuki a single vanilla scoop and Ryuko had nothing since she was not hungry.

"Ryuko, what's wrong? I know you like ice cream" Satsuki asked now worried more than she was.

"I ate a big breakfast" lying through her teeth.

Satsuki obviously didn't believe her but questioned no further. They walked to the park to sit and eat there ice cream while Ryuko went on the swing. Digging with her feet on the ground, swinging gently. But then, Mako suddenly chomped down her ice cream and started running into a flying jump onto her.

"RYUKOOOO-CHANNNNNNNNNNNN", she made Ryuko fall off the swing when she crashed into her.

"OI! What the hell Mako?" She laughed

"Well, you looked really lonely and sad so I wanted to cheer you up"

Satsuki walked over, "Yes I agree also, I've been wondering what is wrong with you"

Ryuko had a dark look for a few seconds, "Nothing is wrong, just tired."

"Okay"

Ryuko went into the park's restroom. She was feeling very woozy, so sat on the floor, she knew her episode was coming and started shaking. She tried getting up but it was no use, she ruined the perfect picture of her being okay. Satsuki came in and screamed "RYUKO, ARE YOU OKAY?". Ryuko couldn't hear her and kept shaking violently. Satsuki screamed for Mako to call 119, "Pull yourself together Ryuko!"

* * *

**How'd you guys like it? Do you guys want more? I got this idea in the middle of the night. The next chapters will be longer and in depth.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hopefully I cleared some things up in this chapter. Please review tell me what you think about. Thank you!**

* * *

**Months ago:**

Ryuko woke up to herself feeling sick and sweaty. She went to the bathroom and when she did she looked like a ghost. "What the hell is going on, am I sick?", but she noticed there was a red string poking out of her wrist. She pulled it and she realized it was a life fiber. Something is happening, I feel very sick today. Taking a quick shower she felt somewhat better. But if a life fiber pulled out of her something is really up.

As the days went by she had moments where she'd cough up blood or downright not feel well at all. Slowly pulling the life fibers that stuck out so no one would notice what had happened. The more she pulled the more the symptoms progressed violently. Dizziness, fever, to seizures and coughing up blood. It was a quick drastic change that made my world twist upside down.

* * *

**Back to the present:**

**SATSUKI POV**

I was excited for today I got to see my cute little imouto and Mankanshoku, boy does Mankanshoku have an odd personality. I got out of my limo, I looked at Ryuko and I knew something was up. Why did she look so horrible, it's not possible if she had life fibers in her? I'll keep thinking it's her period for now. I highly doubt it though. Life fibers was supposed to give you invincibility basically.

Maybe it was just me but the whole time she looked like she was trying to be happy. It was really painful to see her look so pitiful again. I love my little sister. I really wish I knew what was wrong.

When Ryuko excused herself to go to the restroom again. Now I knew something was up, she was just in there. She looked sicker than usually especially when Mankanshoku made her fall off the swing set. I freaked out when I saw her shaking violently, no response at all. I want her to be okay. Please be okay. "Mako call 119". What is happening, I need to know now. But, that has to wait. It feels like there's more sadness in my life. I might be losing my whole family now. I don't know if I can deal with it. I am Satsuki, I can get through anything. I will get through this. I have people who look up to me.

**Mako's POV:**

Oh boy, oh boy! I am so excited today is the day I get to see Satsuki and Ryuko-chan together! It's our date, our date! I already made a list of what we will do. It will be like a big all romantic time, huh? Wow, what excitement. Ryuko looks a little sick. But Ryuko is Ryuko she will be okay. She has those life whatever in her body.

Ahh, I want that special triple scoop ice cream. Mako drools like crazy and then sucks it back up real fast. It has to happen, I need my ice cream. I love food sooooo much. Oh, we can go eat crepe's too! Maybe some lunch also, yum. I'm so hungry thinking about it. She grabs one of the mystery cutlets her mother makes.

I lunged to Ryuko because she looked really sad and I wanted to make her feel better. Plus she was being sooooooooo boring. She laughed, that's a good sign right? That's what I thought. I don't how to deal with this. I'm not very good at being serious or smart in that matter. Satsuki said she wanted to see if Ryuko was okay and I decided to stay where I was. I thought it was some sister bonding time, ya know? Until I heard Satsuki scream for help.

I'm scared, I don't have a phone. What do I doooooo? Oh my god, I'll just use Satsuki phone to call them. I thought Ryuko couldn't get sick, what's the deal?

**-Hospital-**

They rushed Ryuko to the hospital, no one knows what the hell is going on. Ryuko not saying anything, and Mako is going crazy. Satsuki looks like she wants to karate chop Mako to stop. The doctors already started doing tests on her, they have no idea what's wrong. Running a blood test and all these things. But honestly, they have no idea what is wrong if they never dealt with someone who has life fibers sewn into there body.

Satsuki is very worried, she doesn't want this to happen upon her sister. They just met so recently it felt like. It feel like it will never leave her alone this curse of sadness. I won't tell anyone unless Ryuko really wants me to say something. Ryuko talks to the doctors and Satsuki speaks up,

"No, I'm perfectly fine, I was just under the weather today," Ryuko said annoyed.

"Cut the bullshit, Matoi, Life fibers in you prevent you from being sick"

"Oh nee-san? You're going to call me 'Matoi' now?"

"Yes, I, satsuki, will get the bottom of this problem"

"Whatever you say"

"Ahhhhhh, you two please don't fight" Mako interrupts

"Ryuko-chan is Ryuko-chan and she can jump right back like in her fights!" She starts imitating Ryuko fighting stance and how she swung her big half a scissor.

"Mankanshoku, she's not supposed to get sick like this," Satsuki replied upsettingly.

"Get the fuck out both of you now, I don't want to deal with it," Murmured Ryuko.

They both look at her appalled. Especially Mako, Ryuko never was this upset at her before. Satsuki eyes widened, clearly upset about the whole thing. Her eyebrows furrowed deeply.

"I'm sorry, I'll tell you later okay?" Ryuko replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Please review! I tried to make it longer and hopefully there isn't too many grammatical mistakes. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Satsuki's POV**

I went to the hospital again the next day. Ryuko wasn't there, the doctors are freaking out. There was a little puddle of blood near the window. She escaped, I don't understand why. She's a real hard head. I hate her for doing this.

"We assume that she left during the late night since no one would be checking on her," A doctor replied to me.

"I pay this hospital, I expected you to watch out for her!"

I did a quick turn of my heels and walked out. I need to tell the group now, this is unbelievable. Quickly going to my helicopter, sitting down I was served tea by Soroi.

"Thank you Soroi, will you tell the elite and Mako to meet me at the mansion,"

"Right away, Satsuki-sama"

Her eyebrows furrowed and took a deep sigh. What am I going to do? This is impossible, knowing her it will be a hard time finding her. Stupid stubborn sister. She couldn't have gone far if she's sick. We need to find her as soon as possible, I have a feeling it's something to do with the life fibers. But, I need her to confirm it with me. We don't know much about them but maybe her body is starting to deny the life fibers making her weaker and weaker.

We arrived at the mansion and I sat down at the round table waiting for my accomplices to come. I waited and finally one by one they came and by the next hour everyone was here.

"Everyone, Ryuko has left the hospital and has been gravely ill, she needs to be found"

"Satsuki-sama who cares about that twerp, always causing problems," Nonon replied

"Nonon, don't be so rude, Satsuki-sama just said she was missing and ill! She saved our lives just a while ago!" Gamagori said to Nonon

"Ryuko-chan was supposed to be sleeping, I saw! I had to leave to take a shower but then I fell asleep. Ugh, it was my fault" Mako said while imitating Ryuko sleeping and her showering.

The mood darkened, I wondered what they are thinking about. Ryuko wasn't supposed to go everyone knew it. She had the fibers that would made her almost impossible to die.

"We will search in groups, East will be Mako and Gamagori, South will be Nonon and Inumuta, West will be Sanageyama and I myself will be going to the North district"

"Satsuki-sama it's not safe to go on your own!" Gamagori replied

"Don't worry, I will be fine, we aren't battling anything"

"I will be finding the calculations of likely the area she's in" Inumuta stated.

The search has started. Ryuko needed to be found as soon as possible. North is where Ryuko's apartment is, best to search there first. I highly doubt she's there and took what she needed already. No doubt she cannot outrun me in her state if I do find her there. This is serious.

**Ryuko POV**

No one needed to know what the hell I was doing or what was wrong. I decided it was best if I pretended to be asleep and hopefully Mako would leave after she saw this. She did and my escape plan started. I am only on the second floor no problem at all to jump off.

Getting up, I ripped the IV'S and the wires around off of me. Gotta act fast or someone will hear the monitor go beep. "Now, where the hell are my clothes", I spotted them on the chair to the far left and quickly put everything on. When I turned to walk to the window, I started to cough up blood.

"Fuck this shit"

Some blood spilled to the ground but I didn't have time to do anything about it. Jumping out the window I did a tumble roll landing. Outside was the garden area which made everything easier and more cushioned of my falling. Now, I needed to get my duffel bag and clothes from my apartment. The apartment sorta close to the hospital so walking there was no biggy.

Arriving at the apartment, I plopped down onto the couch. Sigh, out of breath. I'm already feeling another fever come back. I need to act fast, grabbing her duffel in her room's closet, she threw it onto the bed. Brought basic shirts, underwear, Jeans and her toothbrush and shoved it into her duffel bag.

"Can't forget money," between my bed I had placed money in case of emergencies. No one would suspect me hiding money there. I had only about 12,000 yen saved (1). That will be enough for food, and I can find sleep easily at the park. Now, I don't think it's best to bring my phone. They will probably track me with it on. So I turned it off. Knowing Satsuki she has a bunch of technology at her disposal, rolling my eyes in distaste.

I took some medicine to hope that it will bring down the fever I was starting to get. "Let's get a move on," I thought to myself. It was at least 5 am now and I doubt Satsuki and Mako will be there any earlier than the evening.

I walked into the park nearby, thinking about where is the best place to hide. Hm, Ah! I got it, I can go to the underground at my dad's house! I grin at how smart I am. I'll show you nee-san. Ugh, I'm starting to feel dizzy, let's go.

The Matoi residence was a bit far away and didn't want to wait for the bus. Too bad my bike was in the shop as of a few days ago. "I always have the worst luck." Thankfully it was still in the north district just way further down. I kept walking for a mile till I need to take a break, 6:30 am checking my watch. I want some food so I went to McDonalds and got breakfast. I ate while kept walking on and felt like shit.

Arriving, I opened the secret passage door and fell down. Ah, nostalgia, I miss Senketsu. There was heaps of clothes on the ground and would be a good bed. Plus restrooms at a park which should be around somewhere. This is great!

"A-ah, crap,"

Another dizzy spell started and I felt woozy. I started coughing up blood again becoming weak, fell to the ground face first. I passed out, now I fear for my life. I can't do anything about it. If I die here at least it will be where I first found Senketsu and where my father died.

* * *

(1) 12,000 yen is a little over a hundred dollars.


End file.
